1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is related to a light source, and in particular to a tube and a lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
As semiconductor technologies advance, brightness and efficiency of light emitting diodes (LEDs) continue to increase. LEDs are a new type of cold light source and have advantages such as long life span, small volume, low power consumption, low pollution, high reliability, and being suitable for mass production. LEDs are able to be applied in a wide range of fields.
Conventional fluorescent lamps are most widely used in households and for commercial applications. However, current LED tubes cannot directly replace fluorescent tubes, so that a bottleneck in the development of green technologies has been reached. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing conventional installation of an LED tube. Please refer to FIG. 1. If an LED tube 130 is to replace an existing fluorescent tube, a starter 110 of a lamp 100 must be additionally removed and a ballast 120 must be shorted. Since revamping the lamp requires additional cost and a great amount of time, the LED tube 130 cannot be easily installed, thereby hindering the development of green technologies.
An issue to be solved is the inconvenience in installing LED tubes, so as to realize an LED tube that is able to be installed in the following manner similar to that of a fluorescent tube. Electrode columns of the LED tube are inserted into the lamp holder, and the LED tube is rotated until it is positioned, so that the LED tube is easily installed.